


Kohlensäure

by haru182



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Spock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puedes quedarte, pero no me hagas la cucharita o algo así.</p><p>prompt de FantasmaAlineal en tumblr: Jim y Uhura. Spock, unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kohlensäure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



> inspirado en el [prompt](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/post/127286649772/jim-y-uhura-spock-unrequitedwapaitaren) de [FantasmaAlineal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal) en tumblr

> _**Kohlensäure**_ (del alemán): ácido carbónico — las burbujas de los refrescos.

 

Sabía que a veces era demasiado dura (con él) con todo el mundo, que ponía su trabajo primero que muchas cosas que a lo mejor importaban más y que se protegía de sus propios sentimientos apartando ciertas situaciones de sí misma. A veces le hubiera gustado decir simplemente _sí, voy contigo_ , cuando Jim la invitaba a un café o a dar un paseo por la cubierta que tenía ese mirador. Porque estaba a la defensiva, era en su totalidad como un huracán y cualquiera podía confirmarlo; había obligado al Primer Oficial (en ese tiempo su profesor) a ponerla en la USS Enterprise, no había nada que discutir sobre ello, era lo que había y ella se iba a subir a esa nave aunque las circunstancias no fueran las más favorables.

Era por eso que, como a la mitad del segundo año de misión, resultaba tan raro que se hubiera sentado en el comedor al lado de Jim y después de que él le dedicara una larga mirada, ella bebió de su vaso de agua y se aclaró la garganta.

“Deberías venir conmigo esta noche a ver la lluvia de meteoritos por la que vamos a pasar. Ya sé, que no es gran cosa en estos días…”

“Pero tiene una complejidad oculta en la sencillez de su ser, que, ya sabes… te pone la piel de gallina” Jim bebía soda de manzana y hablaba con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. No siempre era así; Nyota, que lo único que hacía era trabajar con él, no siempre podía verle así.

“Acabas de hablar como Spock. Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con él te ha afectado”.

“Oh, no me hables de él” Jim puso los ojos en blanco y parecía que había algo detrás de ellos que no quería que averiguara. “Somos animales de costumbres, ya sabes”, Nyota asintió lentamente y el tenedor se clavó con fuerza en la ensalada, no le gustaba el tomate que salía del sintetizador, pero podía soportarlo a la fuerza.

“No me has dado una respuesta”.

“Tú nunca me dijiste tu nombre”, las burbujas que salían de su refresco le perforaron los oídos y por un momento creyó que vio una de ellas perdida en la boca de Jim.

“Podías haberlo averiguado si te hubieras esforzado” y no se había dado cuenta de que, a medida que discutían sobre ello, se iban inclinando el uno sobre el otro. Ella entrecerró los ojos y retrocedió, le vio morderse el labio y levantarse a tirar en la basura el empaque de su soda acabada.

“ _Claro_ que iré contigo. Mi turno acaba a las 22.00”.

Cuando Jim llegó al mirador, tenía los hombros caídos y no sonreía. Ella le dijo que podían dejarlo para otro día (a lo cual Jim se negó como si le hubiera dicho que le iba a arrancar la piel con un cortaúñas) y por supuesto tenía que bromear sobre que había sido _ella_ la que le había pedido una cita a él. Saboreó la palabra ‘cita’ con cierto vicio y no se hizo muchas preguntas a sí misma de por qué lo estaba haciendo, simplemente siguió tras ello, porque le gustaba y se sentía bien.

“Esto desde la Tierra no se ve igual”, había dicho Jim, con la boca entreabierta y las manos apoyadas en el pasamanos de la plataforma.

“Ninguno de nosotros nos vemos igual” se puso en frente de él, dándole la espalda al montón de rocas que flotaban en fila delante del cristal que les mantenía a salvo de caer al vacío. Se mantuvo firme, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo y corriendo el riesgo de creer que estaba loca, se percató de que el cuerpo de Jim se contrajo al instante y le miró con los ojos en llamas.

Jim la había besado primero, porque ella abrió el camino y esperó a que él diera el paso. No quería hacerlo todo por su cuenta, por el amor de Dios. Jim era, un montón de músculo y pelo rubio a primera vista. Cuando se miraba más de cerca, veía un niño asustado y unos ojos imposibles. Visto desde su cama, era todo dedos que temblaban y muchas ganas de abarcar el Universo; despacio pero ya. _Puedes quedarte, pero no me hagas la cucharita o algo así_. Jim por la mañana era suave como las almohadas de su niñez y calentito como las mantas en invierno.

Nyota le tocaría los hombros mientras estaba sentado en su silla de capitán; él le llevaría café no.4 del sintetizador cuando estaba en el turno de noche, encima de paneles y hologramas que a veces se volvían borrosos. Jim llegaba con sus manos llenas de caricias y cicatrices; le tocaba la mejilla bajo la mirada atenta (terrorífica, ¿celosa?, dolida…) de Spock, daba las buenas noches a su tripulación y la esperaba en la cama a que acabara su turno, con un libro de esos anticuados de papel encima del pecho y los ojos somnolientos.

Un día entró a la sala de conferencias porque se había dejado unos archivos en la mesa y se encontró a Jim con una mano en el entrecejo, su gesto de preocupación a muerte por excelencia y a Spock sentado en su sitio, visiblemente turbado y _casi_ gritando “No puedo hacer esto, Capitán”. Los dos se habían girado a mirarla como si les hubiera descubierto activando un misil que fuera capaz de destruir treinta galaxias enteras con un parpadeo, pero no dijo nada y cogió sus cosas, alejándose de la atmósfera de incomodidad y rabia en la que estaban sumidos.

No quería saber, porque algo en su interior lo sabía todo y no preguntó, porque era jodidamente fuerte, pero tenía derecho a tener miedo.

Si Jim se mordía los labios y le decía debajo de ella “Soy tuyo” es que era cierto, así como cuando estaban bajo algún estúpido ataque por parte de algún imbécil que se atreviera a disparar a _su_ nave y Jim se giraba y le decía “Va a ir bien” mientras les sacudían los sesos y se rompían los cristales. No es que ella necesitara a nadie que se lo dijera, pero Jim se sentía bien en su piel y creía que contrastaban perfectamente y ella estaba _totalmente_ al cargo. No había nada que discutir sobre ello, era lo que había y se hundiría en esa nave incluso cuando las circunstancias no fueran las más favorables.

**Author's Note:**

> mil gracias por dejarme prompts! podéis seguir haciéndolo [aquí](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/ask) x


End file.
